diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanato Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Prologue Dark Prologue Kanato tells Yui that she is going to attend the same night school as the brothers form now on.She also learns that his teddy bear named Teddy.After she makes hot ginger tea for him.Kanato took a sip saying that this is not what he wanted and spills the tea on her hand.Yui talks back saying that he shouldn't spill it like that.Kanato said that is she talking back to me and says that is she going to make another drink for him.As soon as Yui was about to leave,Kanato gripped her hand and said that she has gotten tea on her hand and asked was it hot.He kisses her hand.He said to Yui that is she aware of the consequenses of picking him and said that he had no choice but to teach her.Yui thought,that Kanato is scaring her and Kanato says he'll carve all of him into Yui's body. No. 1 While Yui was eating dinner,Kanato appears and asks he to make some for him too.Yui asked saying that he eats food too and said shouldn't he only drink blood.She did what she was told and Kanato says he will only except something that is sweet.She has two choices of making French toast or pancakes for him.Kanato said to make it quick because he despise waiting.After making the food,Kanato mumbled then shouted Yui is late and threw the plate onto the floor.Making Yui scream and said someone will get angry if they saw this.Kanato calmed down saying who'll get angry.Reij will because he does most of the cleaning in the manor Yui said.Again,Kanato rages saying that's not what he wants to hear and shouted to Yui that she is here talking about other men. Kanato starts talking in his normal way but saying awful things to Yui.He said that she would deserve punishment by pinning her to the ground saying he should best teach her body directly grabbing knives and forks stabbing it on Yui.He'll place six wounds today on Yui.Kanato strangled Yui by stopping her to struggle or he will add more wounds and said he despise nosiness,and the more she screams the more wounds he'll add on her body.Kanato starts laughing begging Yui to grit her teeth and bear the pain of a doll.In the end,he starts laughing. No. 2 Kanato shows Yui the Wax Doll Room in the Sakamaki manor,telling her that it's a favorite place of his.When he asks if she didn't like it,Yui lies and says she does,trying to be tactful.However,he knows she's lying and Kanato accuses Yui of trying to deceive him,pressing her into apologizing.He talks about how wonderful it would be to turn Yui into a doll,happily describing the process.As they leave the room,Yui thinks to herself that he really was intending to kill her. No.3 Kanato orders Yui to be his opponent in a game of chess,but has her play against Teddy instead of him.Yui turns out to be a surpisingly skilled player,flustering Kanato,making him about to cry.Yui can't help but smile at his cuteness,but he mistakes her smile as being mocked and becomes angry.Kanato forces her to crawl on the floor and repeatedly apologize,while Yui laments her inability to understand what he's thinking. No.4 Kanato has Yui visit the graveyard with him after school.He tells her that he loves the graveyard and that the scent of death cheers him up.Kanato suddenly disappears,turning invisible,and begins to haunt Yui from all directions.He senses an odd power from the rosary Yui is carrying with her,and asks her to give it to him so he can burn it.Yui tells him it's too important to her,and Kanato decides to let her keep it after she begins to cry. No.5 Yui runs into Ayato at school while she's on her way to buy sweets for Kanato.Having some on hand usually helps her keep him under control whenever he becomes upset.Ayato asks if she won't consider her mind and picking him instead,before sucking her blood.Kanato stops him,telling not to steal what's his,and using fake tears to get Ayato to leave.Yui is relieved that Kanato saved her,but he thinks she might have seduced Ayato. No.6 While searching for Kanato so they can go home together,Yui hears someone singing in the Music Room.She peeks into the Music Room,surprised that the source of singing is Kanato.He notices her watching him,and quickly stops.He's annoyed with her,and Yui asks what he's so upset about.Kanato Maniac Ecstasy Ending No.1 No.2 No.3 Heaven Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Anime Episode 1 Kanato appears after Laito licks Yui saying that he wants a taste too and licks her as well. He agrees with Laito when he says that everyone wants to taste something that is yummy. When Yui runs, he is the first triplet she sees. He is a beside a table of sweets and he says that he will break her. In the abandoned room, he, Ayato and Laito start licking Yui but stop when Shu breaks the picture. Episode 2 He is in the limo sitting inbetween Shu and Laito. When Yui is horrified about the cranberry juice's purpose and starts to tremble, Kanato tells his teddy that when human are scared their behaviour is funny in a sarcastic way. He then appear in the classroom, looking at Teddy and laughing. Episode 3 Just after Shu leaves, Kanato asks his Teddy what he would like to eat next and says that they should have a banana snowball. He then uses his fork to stab at his food. Episode 4 When Yui tries to call her father from school, Kanato suddenly appears beside her. Yui puts the phone back and asks Kanato why he is still at school. He answers that he is here because he and his teddy are thirsty. Yui apologizes to both and go to buy something for him. When she returns she offers with a cup of coffee to Kanato but he angrily throws it on floor and says that he only prefers sweet things and hates bitter things. Yui tells him that it's not a reason to throw it on the floor. Kanato then scold her and tells her to not talk back to him and that she is worthless. Yui apologizes and asks him what he wants from her. Kanato says that he wants her to think about that. A few moments later, Kanato calms down and asks Yui if the coffee splashed on her finger and licks her fingers. Kanato then asks her if she hates him and if she wants to learn more about him. Yui answers that she doesn't hate him and she would like to learn more about him. As Yui is about to complete her sentence, Kanato leaves and says that if she wants to learn more about him try understanding him. As he is leaving, Yui asks him if he saw her bag. Kanato answers that he put it on roof to punish her. Before going, Kanato whispers to his teddy that phone has been broken for two weeks and now its common knowledge. Episode 5 When Yui is cutting roses, Kanato calls to Yui and tells her to pick up those roses and follow him but she hesitates a bit and he says that he doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Kanato takes Yui to a graveyard and she asks why they are here. Kanato’s reply is that graveyards are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death. He then says he thinks they’re great and asks her if she agrees. He then says that he likes graves because their cold and quiet and indifferent to terror. He then points out that the grave in front of them is his mother’s grave. When Yui asks if she passed away, Kanato says that he killed her and asks if she would believe that although it hardly matters then asks Teddy if he agrees. He then tells Yui to place the flowers on the grave. As she is leaving, Kanato calls her self-serving because even though he especially invited her here, she leaves the second it displeases her and angrily says that she has a lot of nerve. Kanato starts hitting the bouquet of roses on the grave in a fit of rage and Yui tells him to stop which he does. Then he tells her not to order him around and calls her a lousy mortal. But when Yui says that this is his mother’s grave, Kanato says that she can’t possibly understand anything about him. When she tries to apologize, he says that she should just stop because it’s tiring listening to her apologize. He then asks if she gets a kick out of deceiving others and Yui backs up but trips. Kanato then laughs at her and tells her that her tripping was incredible and that she looks so pathetic now. He tells her to crawl around in the dirt some more and cry like the pathetic girl she is and that then he’ll possibly forgive her. Yui apologizes again and Kanato calls her sweet girl tells her that it’s enough. He then goes on top of Yui and almost bites her but then stops. He says that he forgets that if mortal women are given a kiss before their pleasured, would they become upset? She asks what he is talking about and says that women are a pain and kisses her and then bites her. He stops momentarily and sniffs her saying that, she smells like something he remembers and asks her why she smells so familiar then bites her again. When she says it hurts, he stops again and runs his fingers through her hair saying that he should make it feel good. He then touches her neck and bites her in her chest and says that she’s delicious. She tries to tell him to stop but he just says that he won’t let her go and the screen pans off to show Teddy sitting on top of a grave. Episode 6 Kanato is singing Scarborough Fair on the second floor balcony of the mansion. Then the door opens revealing Yui who must have heard Kanato asking him if he was the one who was singing. His reply is asking her if it’s a nice night. She then asks why he is sitting on the balcony ledge because it’s dangerous. Kanato says that he’ll be fine but Yui insists that it’s really dangerous. He then says that the expression on her face is a mix of anxiety and fear and it’s cute. But then he says that he hates it when she has that expression because it makes him worry why she is so afraid of him. Yui says that she isn’t afraid of him now because she’s only afraid that he’ll fall. He says that she doesn’t have a clue how conceited that makes her. He calls her incredibly foolish and it’s so cute that it makes him laugh. She then asks if it’s wrong to worry and Kanato says that he doesn’t need her to worry then asks if she really wants him off the ledge that badly. When she says yes, Kanato says that she should give him a kiss because if she does, he’ll be happy to come down but if she can’t, she should just leave him alone and get lost. Yui thinks about it before Kanato burst out in laughter saying that she actually took him seriously and calls her hopelessly stupid but then says that he’ll get down for real. He then stands on the ledge and turns then falls off the ledge saying so long before Yui hears the sound of his body hitting the ground. When Yui rushes to Kanato and asks if he is alright. He then says that she’s annoying before asking if she believes a fall from the second floor would actually hurt him. He then says that he wishes he could die so easily and Yui asks if he wants to die. His answer is maybe but not right now. He then tells her that there is a place that he is fond of and would like to take her there today. He takes her to a room filled with figurines in wedding dresses and Yui asks what they are. He tells her that those are wax figurines and Yui says that she’s never seen one before. He says that even Teddy perks up when they come here. As Yui is looking at the figurines, Kanato asks that she looks like she isn’t enjoying it and she says that because wax figures look eerie and that she wishes they were cute like Teddy. Kanato agrees that Teddy is the cutest of them all but in terms of soullessness, Teddy is like them. When she repeats the word “soullessness”, Kanato says that she would look beautiful as a silent corpse and when she turns around, he asks if she would like to become a figurine right here and now. He then turns her to face him and he says that he would keep her displayed so carefully but she asks what he’s talking about but all he says is that Teddy would be happy to have a new friend and it’s a win-win situation for her. He then asks for her reply. Yui says that she doesn’t want to become one of his sick figures and tries to run from him but he laughs maniacally as he grabs her arm and pushes her in to the wall. Kanato asks why she is so frightened but then he adds that’s it’s an excellent expression. He then licks her and she tells him to stop but all he says is that he loves the look on her face and wonders why faces twisted in fear excite him so much. He licks her neck and she wants him to stop because it hurts. He tells Yui that he will sew that noisy mouth of hers shut with neat, tidy stiches and glass balls for eyes and asks what color she would like. He adds that drained of blood, her transparent skin will probably become smooth and white like ceramic before biting her. He stops momentarily saying that he’ll drink every drop of her blood, so she shouldn’t worry and adds that she’ll be lovelier than the prettiest bride. She then assumes what these figures really and Kanato says that she’s right and that these are the sacrificial brides before telling her that he’ll make her more comfortable soon before strangling her. He strangles her until Ayato calls him and says Reiji wants to see him and Kanato calls it a pain and starts leaving. Episode 7 Yui sees a young Kanato, Laito and Ayato trying to catch a bat. Kanato cries because the bat got away but his brothers assure him that they can catch it again. When Cordelia calls Ayato, Kanato and Laito go off again to catch bats. When Cordelia is on the bench, she calls Kanato her little song bird and asks him to sing her "that" song. Episode 8 Kanato appears with Ayato. He asks why Yui would want to know who that woman is. In the flashback, Kanato, who is holding a candelabrum, walks over to Cordelia's body and asks her what’s wrong. He then says that there is a hole in her chest. He asks her to wake up and touches her head. He wonders where her heart is and asks her to help him look for it. He then asks her if she’s dead. He says she’s so cold and wet and says that she must be freezing. He tells her that he’ll warm her up. He puts the candles to her and sets her on fire. He watches the fire and asks her if it feels warm now. He asks her again to tell him if it is getting warmer and he continues to watche and starts laughing. Episode 9 When 'Cordelia' awakens, all the brothers feel it. When Kanato feels it, he is in the sacrificial bride room. Episode 10 Laito and Kanato appear when Ayato is about to kiss Yui. Kanato says that he thought something was strange because recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui’s blood smelled so sweet, that it would drive him crazy. He then asks his Teddy that is was so hard to restrain themselves. Both Ayato and Yui get up but Yui is so scared that she runs into the forest and Ayato block their path so they won’t follow her. Kanato says that they also want a taste of her. Episode 11 Kanato walks up behind Laito and ‘Cordelia’ calls him her little song bird and asks him to entertain ‘Mommy’ with his beautiful singing voice like he used to but he just asks how she is here. Episode 12 Kanato comments that it must be painful for Yui to undergo the awakening. At the end of the episode, Kanato says that he's happy Yui is alive again because he can see the look of revultion on her face again, then commanding her to make it for him. Category:Story